1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a toner container holding device that detachably carries a toner bottle (container), and a copy machine having the toner container holding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 6, one type of toner bottle holding device to receive a toner bottle 601 includes a bottle holder 602 and a hopper frame 603. The toner bottle 601 is a replaceable component carrying toner as consumable supplies. The toner bottle 601 has a spiral rib 601A on the inner wall, and an opening 601B at one end in a leading direction of the spiral ribs 601A. When the toner bottle 601 rotates, the rib 601A carries the interior toner toward the end of the toner bottle 601, and the toner is discharged to the exterior from the opening 601B.
The bottle holder 602 detachably engages with the toner bottle 601. The bottle holder 602 has an opening 602A at a position corresponding to the opening 601B of the toner bottle 601 when the toner bottle 601 engages with the bottle holder. In addition, the bottle holder 602 has a gear on the outer peripheral surface. The gear engages with a driving gear employed on the body of the copying machine and rotates the bottle holder 602. The rotation of the bottle holder 602 rotates the toner bottle 601, which engages with the bottle holder 602. Accordingly, the toner in the toner bottle 601 advances toward the opening 601B, passes through the opening 602A and is discharged to the exterior.
The hopper frame 603 is attached to the bottle holder 602. A supply roller 603A is provided in the hopper frame 603, and supplies toner to a developing device located under the toner bottle holding device. The hopper frame 603 temporarily stores toner discharged from the toner bottle 601 and then supplies the toner to the developing device.
The toner bottle holding device as constructed above, works as follows. First, when the toner density sensor provided in the developing device detects low toner density in the developing device, the supply roller 603A in the hopper frame 603 rotates to supply the toner into the developing device in the hopper frame 603. Next, when a toner volume sensor provided in the hopper frame 603 detects a low toner volume (quantity) in the hopper frame 603, the toner bottle 601 rotates to provide a required toner volume (quantity) in the hopper frame 603.
However, the above-described conventional toner container has the following problems.
When the toner bottle 601 is forcibly being engaged with the bottle holder 602, the air pressure scatters the toner toward the operator. This problem occurs due to the insufficient packing between the toner bottle 601 and the bottle holder 602, and between the bottle holder 602 and the hopper frame 603.
More in detail, as shown in FIG. 7, the toner discharged from the opening 601B of the toner bottle 601 sometimes flows into the bottle holder 602 as well as the hopper frame 603. Under the circumstance in which the toner flowing into the bottle holder 603 is accumulated, when the toner bottle 601 is forcibly being engaged with the bottle holder 602, as shown in FIG. 8, the air pressure generated at that time scatters the toner accumulated in the bottle holder 602. Thus, there is a problem that the toner flies in the air and dirties (contaminates) the operator.
The present invention is provided in view of the above-described problems, and the objective of the present invention is to provide a toner bottle (container) holding device and a copier/duplicator that can prevent both the operator and the interior of the device from being contaminated by toner, even when the toner bottle is forcibly being engaged with the bottle holder.
The present invention includes seal members to close a path that is formed between the toner bottle and the bottle holder and between the bottle holder and the hopper frame and through which the toner leaks to the exterior, and an opening through which the air pressure generated when the toner bottle is being engaged with a predetermined position of the bottle holder, is released to the exterior.
According to the present invention, the seal members prevent the toner from scattering toward the operator. In addition, the seal members prevent the air pressure generated when the toner bottle is being engaged with a predetermined position of the bottle holder from concentrating in the hopper frame, and thus prevent the toner in the hopper frame from scattering in the toner container holding device (copying machine).